You take the love out of lover
by Psychodahlia
Summary: Ryoko finds a lover after Tenchi chooses someone else. Tenth chapter added. Epilogue.
1. You take the love out of lover

You take the love out of lover  
  
Tenchi chose, he chose, and as was everyone's guess it wasn't me. It wasn't the princess either. Nope, it was some dopey little girl who wears frumpy sweaters, pleated skirts, and glasses. They met at his college. She's sweet, nice, normal, and utterly boring.  
Utterly boring.  
Princess Ayeka went back to her planet with her sister and knights. She told me that if I ever needed a place to crash the royal palace would always be open to me. I smiled and thanked her. I doubt I'll ever take her up on the offer, but it was still a nice gesture.  
I liked it better when we were fighting.  
Kiyone and Mihoshi went back to fighting intergalactic crime. Last I heard Kiyone got her promotion and new partner. Mihoshi got married.  
Washu is the only one left on Earth. She still lives in the closet and I laugh to think what would happen if Tenchi's beloved opened the door to her laboratory.  
I took my spaceship to Jurai, sold it, and am now drinking the profits away. The bartender gives me a suspicious look, as if he recognizes me from somewhere. That's impossible of course; I grew my hair out and tied it back at my neck, and my eyes are now black thanks to Washu messing around with my DNA. Having the greatest scientific genius in the universe for a creator can come in handy.  
There's a guy looking at me. He looks like that knight of Ayeka's.  
Holy shit, it is that knight of Ayeka's. Our eyes meet and realization dawns on both of us as we just stare at each other for a few moments. Finally I raise my glass in greeting. "Never thought I'd run into you again."  
He arches an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Really."  
He finishes his drink and promptly orders another, making me arch my eyebrow. I wasn't aware Jurian knights drank. At least not in such quantities.  
"So, what brings you here, Miss." He's smart and doesn't use my name.  
  
"I wandered into town and thought I'd clean out a bar. You?"  
"I got fired."  
I choke on my beer. Fired? Ancient Jurian knights who have been revived from the dead to serve the Royal Family just aren't fired. He hands me a napkin and explains. "The King decided his daughters would be better protected by more.modern efforts. Azaka and I were given a nice little pension that will allow us to do anything we want in life, and a charming little pink slip." The last part is said bitterly. He slugs down the whole glass at once and I take the opportunity to give him the once-over.  
The long braid of hair is gone, as is the goofy arrangement of bangs. Instead, the hair is shoulder length and held in a ponytail and the bangs are brushed over to frame his face. Guess I wasn't the only one trying to change how I looked.  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Eh?"  
"Where are you staying?" He repeats.  
"Not staying anywhere." I order another bottle and lay down the money. "You wanna help me find a place to stay?" By now we are both so drunk we can barely stand.  
"I.might know a place." We stumble out of the bar, laughing at some imagined joke.  
  
I wake up in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. Blinking, I clutch my head and once again swear to never touch another alcoholic beverage.  
I almost laugh at myself as I say that.  
I hear a groan and look at the man lying next to me and as I do, all the memories of last night come back. I snort. I never thought I'd be screwing a knight of Jurai.  
Excuse me, former knight of Jurai.  
"Hey, Kamidake. Wake up." He grumbles and turns over. "C'mon Sleeping Beauty. I need to know where your coffee pot is." He starts to snore. Bastard. I run a hand through my hair and decide to skip the coffee and just take a shower.  
Looking around the bathroom it's clear I'm in a bachelor's home. A comb, a bottle of shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush, and deodorant, and nothing else. Not that I need anything else, but conditioner would be nice.  
  
The water is hot and I sigh as it streaks down my back, washing away the scent of a man I barely know. The shampoo bottle is almost empty and I finish it off, if he wants to wash his hair he can go buy some more of the stuff.  
I step out of the shower and as I do the door opens.  
"Sorry." The door is closed again and his voice comes through it. "Towels are under the sink."  
"Thanks." The towels are threadbare but they serve their purpose. I leave it on the floor and wander into the bedroom to find my clothes.  
Kamidake is pulling on his shoes and when I enter he blushes and won't look at me, which I find amusing. After the stunts we pulled last night you wouldn't think he'd be shy about seeing my naked body.  
My clothes are covered in whipped cream. I roll my eyes. I don't remember that part of the evening.  
"If you need clothes I have some."  
"Huh?"  
"I have some clothes that shrunk in the wash." He shrugs. "I wasn't aware materials in this time could do that. Anyways, they should fit you."  
They don't and looking at the shirt leads me to question his frame of mind but I don't say anything. What can you say to somebody about their clothes when they're cooking you breakfast?  
I think it's eggs. Might be toast, but I really think it's eggs. I poke it with my chopstick and the end of it breaks off.  
"Kamidake?"  
"Yes Miss Ryoko?"  
"You really need a woman."  
"."  
We eat in silence, he does the dishes and we go back to the bedroom for more sex.  
We wake up a few hours later, hungry and exhausted. We dress quickly and head out for an early dinner in one of the cities' classier areas. The waiter balks at our dress, but a few well-placed coins and a significant look help clear up the matter.  
The music is charming, the food is delicious (and abundant), and the atmosphere is utterly dull. I scarf down my food as well as some of Kamidake's, and he looks disinterested in everything but his glass of wine.  
  
He pays the check and we leave. It's getting cold and he buys me a coat, which surprises me. We both go shopping, him paying me back for last night, me paying him back for dinner. Then it's back to his apartment for more sex.  
Afterwards I try cuddling up to him, licking his ear and playing with his hair.  
"Miss Ryoko, what are you doing?"  
"What lovers do."  
"We aren't lovers."  
"Oh?"  
"Lovers love each other. We're just sex partners."  
"Well, since we're being so informal, stop calling me 'Miss'."  
"Very well." He never calls me that again.  
He's right; we aren't lovers. We're just using each other. Over the next few months I wake up the neighbors so many times with my screams of 'Tenchi!' that we have to move. Kamidake never mentions it, and in turn I don't question him about Mariko, or why he whispers her name in his sleep or when he's holding me. It's fairly obvious we're using each other, so we both decide to ignore it.  
Then I get pregnant.  
I tell him straight out, no beating around the bush. I suppose I could have picked a better time, but when we're not having sex he tends to be distant.  
As it is he pushes me off and sits up. "Pregnant?"  
"Yes."  
"How.how long have you known?"  
"About a month."  
"And you didn't tell because.?"  
I run my hand through my hair. "I was waiting for the right moment."  
"And the right moment is when I'm licking your breast?!?" He gets up and starts to dress. "If you needed contraceptives why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
"Hey, this is your fault too!" My temper is showing. He has no right to talk to me about contraceptives.  
"And I'm willing to do anything you want about it!" He's yelling back and this is the first time I've ever seen him truly angry. "Sweet Tsunami, Ryoko, I'm willing to go along with whatever you want to do about this. Do you want to leave and keep the child? Fine. Want an abortion? Fine. Want to give the brat up for adoption? Fine fine fine!"  
"Just brimming with parental love and affection, aren't you?" I reply dryly. 'Brat' indeed.  
"It's been a long time since I was a parent." He throws on a jacket and I hear the door slam a moment later.  
Kamidake is gone for three days. In that time I e-mail Washu and let her in on the news. She e-mails me back and I am not surprised by her reaction. She is happy, a grandchild at last. I've found a man who makes me happy. We should come back to Earth. Yay.  
It's all so typically selfish of her. I never told her Kamidake made me happy, and I don't want her playing Grandma with my baby. I reply that we'll have to think about visiting, we have the baby to consider and all.  
Kamidake comes back. Without a word he takes a shower and eats like he's never seen food before. He won't tell me where he's been and I refuse to ask. I tell him about contacting Washu and he makes noises about getting rid of the computer. I don't tell him I thought of leaving and never coming back.  
"Get rid of the computer and I'll blow this apartment to hell and back."  
"Remind me again why we got the damn thing."  
"Because you needed to update. Ancient Jurian technology just doesn't compare to the modern universe."  
"Right. Like Azaka and his video games."  
"Right." We lean back into the couch. I don't know what he's thinking, but I'm wishing the father of my baby was Tenchi.  
At Kamidake's suggestion Washu arrives a few weeks before the baby's birth. She bursts into the new house squealing for her 'Little Ryoko' and calling to see the baby's room. It's pathetic, but I guess if you can't be a mom you might as well be a grandma.  
She throws herself right into the granny mode too. Offering unwanted advice and making a nuisance of herself. Kamidake is polite, but I get the feeling he's regretting the suggestion she come. I make my usual comments about her parenting skills and go about doing the opposite of what she suggests. Some of what she says though, I listen to.  
"Y'know, Tenchi broke up with that girl."  
"He did?" He did! That means there's a chance! I can leave the kid with Kamidake and.  
"Yeah. He met someone else he liked better. Her name is Asuka. I like her better as well."  
Asuka. He likes Asuka. I nod mutely and go back to picking out baby clothes. I think I like the blue outfit with yellow duckies.  
My son is born at exactly 12:01 in the morning, on the holiday the Jurain's celebrate to honor their dead. Kamidake names him Sakito.  
"Why Sakito?"  
"It was my father's name."  
"Oh. Was he a good man?"  
"No. He was a drunk."  
"And we're naming our child after him."  
"Would you like to name him something else?"  
"No, Sakito is fine." He is fine. He's better than fine. All of a sudden I have something that belongs to me, that's all mine, that nobody can take. I love my baby more than anyone could possibly know and I can't wait to show him that.  
If I can find out how to show him. I never had a mother, and now I'm not sure how to be one. Kamidake's no help, his parental involvement usually doesn't extend beyond patting the Sakito on the head and a few brief words of approval, disapproval or advice, none of which mean anything. Washu is too full of advice for any of it to be particularly helpful. I am truly at a loss.  
Sakito proves to be similar to his parents; he's smoking by the time he's eleven, despite all Kamidake's pathetic efforts to let him know of his disapproval. I'm amused and so is Sakito. Kamidake sighs and shakes his head before going out for a beer.  
My son learns to drink before he enters high school. I'm sure if he learned it from me or his father, but either way he does have a very good tolerance.  
"Hey, Kamidake."  
"Sakito."  
"Azaka told me about this new game. Wanna play it with me?"  
".No."  
"Ok."  
"Sakito, what are you drinking?"  
"Wine."  
"Where did you.?"  
"Ryoko's secret stash in the attic. The stuff she drinks when you and she are finished having sex and she goes up to cry her eyes out."  
"Give me that. You shouldn't drink!"  
  
"You and Ryoko drink all the time!"  
"Yes, we have this thing called tolerance."  
"I can handle alcohol.."  
"Ryoko! You might want to get in here to see this; your son has just passed out."  
He has a very good tolerance; it just took a few years to develop.  
Kamidake dislikes all of this, but he is content to let me raise my son the way I see fit. He doesn't realize I don't like this either.  
Sakito has inherited some of Washu's brain power so school is never a problem. He doesn't see the point of it and neither Kamidake, nor I, stress the issue of scholastic importance. I make him go because the mothers on television make their sons go and Kamidake doesn't care as long as he doesn't have to go to any parent-teacher conferences. Sakito goes because that's how he meets his boyfriends.  
The neighbors think we're married. Azaka, who lives close by, thinks we're married. Washu thinks we're happy. As far as the rest of the world is concerned we are all one big happy family.  
I found it wise to keep the community ignorant about my son's ability to summon spirits, fly, and blow things up.  
Then, Tenchi paid a visit to Jurai. He's going to become an ambassador to Jurai for Earth. He's bringing his wife. It was on the news.  
Ayeka decides she wants to greet Tenchi with a 'classical' Jurain setting. Meaning: she wants Azaka and Kamidake back on active duty. It apparently doesn't matter than Azaka now uses a hearing aide or that Kamidake is, in the eyes of society, a family man. Ayeka wants Tenchi to feel as if nothing has changed. She even invites Kiyone and Mihoshi for a visit.  
Washu is coming of her own accord, as am I.  
We are made welcome in the palace and Ayeka greets everyone warmly. She has aged little, which is not surprising. Everyone is in the parlor, eating cookies and drinking tea and discussing what they've done with their lives. Kiyone shows us pictures of her three children and husband. Mihoshi left the pictures at home, but she still relates tales of how her twin daughters are planning to join the Galaxy Police. Ayeka calls in her son, Prince Emori. Sasami comes in late from a diplomatic meeting with Lord Something-or-another, and we are excited to see she is six months along. She has to ask twice before he hears her, but she still challenges Azaka to a video game tournament.  
Tenchi still hasn't shown up. I keep glancing at the clock.  
The question comes up about what I've been doing for the past fifteen years. I grin and am proud to show off pictures of my son. I don't mention who the father is, I think it's rather obvious.  
Then Tenchi shows up and it's all I can do to keep from kissing him. Hanging onto him is some girl he introduces as Urara. They smile at each other. The stories are retold, pictures are passed around again.  
My picture is passed around again.  
C'mon Tenchi. The kid has dark auburn hair. The same dark auburn hair as the man standing behind you. Guess. Be jealous. Wish the kid was yours.  
"Hey, Ryoko?"  
"Yes?" I grin my old seductive grin and leer. Urara looks alarmed but Tenchi just laughs.  
"His eyes are just like Washu's. What's his name?"  
I feel like screaming. "Sakito. And you're right about his eyes."  
We talk long into the night until Mihoshi leans against Kiyone and starts to snore. We all laugh quietly and Ayeka calls in servants to show everyone to their rooms. She dismisses Azaka and Kamidake and they both smile at her like they have nothing better to do than show up and make her fantasies come true for Tenchi. I'm disgusted.  
I'm disgusted at Ayeka for being such a bitch. I'm disgusted at Kamidake for being such a hypocrite. And I'm disgusted at Tenchi, for choosing some dimwit over me. I excuse myself from the palace, saying I'm staying somewhere close by and I leave soon after Kamidake does and follow him home. It's raining.  
When we're finally dried off he cups my chin and starts nibbling on my ear. I pull away and he stops immediately, as he always does when I express a disinterest. Only this time he looks slightly disappointed.  
I start the conversation. "Who's Mariko?" It's plain by the twitch that I've hit a nerve.  
"Where.where did you hear that name?"  
"You whisper it late at night. Who is she?"  
"She's dead."  
"I didn't ask that!" I'm yelling. God, I so tired of his being distant! "I'm asking who she is!"  
  
"She was the mother of my daughter!" He slams his fist down on our bedside table and knocks off the alarm clock. For a few moments we say nothing else, then I break the silence.  
"Ok. I just wanted to know."  
"She had black eyes."  
"Huh?"  
"Mariko. She had black eyes. I wish yours were gold again. She had black eyes too."  
It seems I'm forever doomed to play second fiddle to some other woman, even in the life of a man I don't love. Still, I feel sorry for the fool who is stuck so far in the past that he can't tell who he's sleeping with.  
"So, in the bar.my eyes." I swallow, trying not to cry. Space pirates who could blow up entire planets do not cry.  
Except I'm not a space pirate anymore. I'm a mom. And my son is throwing up in the bathroom down the hall and his father is looking at me like he can't decide if he loves me or he hates me.  
"Your eyes. I wish to Tsunami they were gold again. Then I wouldn't have this problem."  
"Problem."  
He shakes his head. "I'm such a bastard. You two are nothing alike, except she had black eyes and I met her in a bar."  
"Oh.I can't really blame you." And I can't. I scream Tenchi's name every night. I can't blame this man for loving another woman. At least he didn't get us kicked out of an apartment.  
"Pity. I was hoping you would hate me."  
"I don't think we can afford to hate each other."  
"Suppose not. We're dysfunctional enough without it."  
"Yeah." We both give low chuckles. "What happened to Mariko?"  
"You know how Azaka and I were put in, I guess you'd call it 'suspended animation' because we were injured?"  
"Yeah. Your souls were put in some log guardians."  
"Right. We were injured during the second civil war. Mariko and my daughter died in that war." He leans back into the bed and sighs.  
"That." I search for an appropriate word. "That sucks."  
"Yeah, actually, it does."  
We sit there, not speaking, for who knows how long. Just thinking in the silence.  
"Ryoko?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I want." I pause. I can't really answer that because for the past fifteen years I've never actually thought about what I really want. Every time he asked me I'd rattle off a list of crap, like a silk kimono, and just ignore what I really wanted because I always thought I was just dreaming.  
But I want to be loved. And damn it, I deserve to be loved! And so does he.  
"I want a lover." And I do. Not a sex partner, a lover. Someone whose ear I can nibble on and who I can cuddle with.  
If I can have someone like that, maybe I'll stop screaming Tenchi's name in the middle of an orgasm. Maybe I'll stop wishing my name was Urara. Maybe I'll be happy.  
That's why, a week after that, I'm saying goodbye to my sex partner of fifteen years and my son. Sakito brushes his long, dyed hair out of his eyes and I can see he's holding back tears. He just broke up with his boyfriend and I should really stick around to support him, but I can't. I can't expect my son to be happy if I'm not.  
For the first time in our relationship Kamidake is seeing me off without giving me money. It's a good moment and we smile.  
I go off in an old, second hand space ship that'll probably never get me out of this galaxy, but that's ok. I'm meeting Washu on one of the outer planets in this solar system in a few days. She's going to change my eyes back to gold. I've given up the silk kimonos and I'm back in a dress that's more than a little revealing. I hope I meet someone who can handle that because I'm not changing for anyone. And I'm not settling for anything less than what I want either. 


	2. I can't do nuthin' right

My daughter is my failure, and not in the way you would think. I failed her and I am constantly reminded of it every time we come in contact. She is a lovely girl and I am happy to perform the genetic manipulations that will turn her eyes back to gold. Black never suited her.  
  
I tell her I received a message from her former...partner, and her son and she smiles sadly and I regret that I couldn't teach her how to be a mother. She reads it, and for a moment considers going back to Jurai. Her son needs her, just as she needed me. But then she shakes her head and asks me if I know any place where she could get a spaceship in better condition. Ryo- ohki is with Tsunami, and the hunk of metal outside won't get her out of this solar system. I give the names of a few dealers known for their quality and she sets out.  
  
"I'll see you later...Washu."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later, Lit...Ryoko."  
  
She is pleased I forgo the annoying nickname. Later on I receive word that she stole a space ship. I smirk. My daughter was never happy except when she was causing trouble.  
  
I log on to my grandson's webpage and watch his webcam. While not on my level of intellectual capability, Sakito is brilliant and the web is no mystery to him.  
  
Life however, is another matter.  
  
"So yeah, Reizo and I broke up. We didn't fight or anything, he just found someone else he liked better."  
  
He lifts the cigarette to his lips and I can see several scars and a few small burn marks. I hate to think of how he got them.  
  
"Ryoko's gone. I heard about a ship being stolen, but I dunno if it was her. Kamidake won't talk about it and Azaka just shakes his head."  
  
He looks thin. I wonder if he eats enough. Probably not.  
  
"Haven't heard from Washu in a while, but the Science Academy released the info that they've got her scheduled for teaching a couple of courses. Dunno if it's true or not."  
  
It's not. I'm too radical for the Science Academy to offer me a position. Apparently not too radical for them to use my name though.  
  
"This is to LittleBird88, who e-mailed me. My mother is Ryoko who terrorized Jurai some odd millennium ago, and my father is Kamidake, former Knight of Jurai who has, until recently, been in suspended animation for Tsunami knows how long. If you don't believe it, fuck you. Go stick your head in a full gasoline tank and light a match. Might make you look better."  
  
He has his mother's temper.  
  
"Sakito out."  
  
There was a time when I had hoped Sakito might be the force that gave me a link to my daughter. That proved a false hope when she proved herself unwilling to listen to my explanation of my mistakes. She was determined to play the same part I played and drive her child away from her.  
  
My Little Ryoko is a fool. I send an intergalactic message to Tenchi, asking if I could crash on Earth for a few days. He accepts me simply, telling me I'm welcome anytime and that he has good news for when I get there. I could use some good news.  
  
I pack lightly and am in Tenchi's backyard in moments. It hasn't changed much and the first person I see is Yoshou, sweeping the steps. He hasn't changed much either.  
  
"Little Washu." The greeting is warm and I give a fake smile in return.  
  
"Things haven't changed much around here. Never quite understood why you like this dull little planet so much."  
  
He smiles and glances around. "It has its charm. I've always appreciated tranquility."  
  
Tenchi and Urura are going to have a baby. Tenchi is grinning from ear to ear when he tells me the news and I try not to let him see how jealous I am.  
  
They're having a girl. Tsunami is going to give a whole new meaning to the term 'Godmother'. Tsuki-chan is due in eight Earth months.  
  
Later that night, I make my way to the shrine. Somehow the icy machines inside my lab refuse to give me comfort, which is odd. I've given myself worth by creating my machines, they are my definition.  
  
For the first time in several thousand years, when I look at the sky I see stars, not constellations. The little dots of light illuminate the sky and set most beautiful backdrop against the shrine. It's odd, I was around when those stars were created, but I think this is the first time I've ever really seen them.  
  
Yoshou was right, this planet does have its charm.  
  
My sobs must have wakened him, because I feel myself guided into the old priest's living quarters. He sets me down on a cushion and goes about fixing tea. It's amazing how comforting a hot cup of tea can be.  
  
"Would you care for some more?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
He settles himself down and pours himself another cup of tea. For a while we just sit quietly and enjoy the heat and silence. I can't tell what he's thinking, but I'm thinking about my daughter.  
  
He breaks the silence by asking me if I would like to watch the sunrise with him. He says it turns the sky a lovely golden rosy colour and that I shouldn't miss it. I shrug and say yes. If I'm appreciating the beauty of the stars I might as well appreciate the sunset as well.  
  
It is a gorgeous sunrise and I find myself once again crying. Imagine, former goddess and greatest scientific mind in the galaxy, crying her eyes out on some backwater little planet.  
  
Then again, thinking that way might have led to my alienation from Ryoko. Even when she was returned to me, I was always so busy with my inventions that my attempts to be her mother always seemed like I was trying to play house. I was too wrapped up in myself and my inventions to do anything except whine about how she never talked to me.  
  
The sunrise is over and morning is here. Yoshou and I settle on the grass, still not speaking. I close my eyes and feel a warm breeze play across my face, it's been too long since I've felt that. I think I've spent too long in my lab, without my children. After a while, Yoshou goes into the house and brigs back sushi and fruit. I eat it for the comfort of eating, not because I'm hungry.  
  
Midday is hot and my hair goes limp. Yoshou gives me a drink of water and it is the best thing I've ever tasted. The sun gets in my eyes and I nap for a few hours.  
  
I stay outside the whole day and do nothing except think. And it feels pretty good to do so. I treat myself to a wondrous sunset and a little more stargazing, then I tell Yoshou my plans.  
  
I can't hide on Earth and I can't let Sakito ruin his life. After a few days spent telling Tenchi how not to raise children, I'm back on Jurai, looking for my grandchild and his father.  
  
It's not hard to find them, but it will be hard for either of them to accept me. Kamidake barely knows me and Sakito doesn't seem to want contact. I decide to check with Azaka to see how things are doing.  
  
It's fairly obvious he's going blind, but he politely refuses my offer of medical assistance and I don't press the issue.  
  
"I could give you back your eyesight."  
  
"No, old men such as myself need to accept their age. Besides, you have other things to attend to."  
  
"Well, the offer's on the table."  
  
"My thanks."  
  
Let it not be said that Jurian warriors don't know how to treat a lady. Azaka escorts me to a hotel, as staying at his home would be most improper, and tells me everything he knows about the situation with Sakito and Kamidake.  
  
It is not good. Still, I'm immortal, I have all the time I need to fix things. And I do intend to fix things. Ryoko and I will never truly be mother and daughter, but it is possible that we can connect to Sakito and through him. That's my hope anyway. I've screwed up a lot in my life, but I'm not planning on messing this up.  
  
Author's notes- Everything, save original characters, belongs to Pioneer. Brief explanation- Washu has always seemed to me to be kind of sad, she can create a time traveling machine, but she can't connect with her daughter. This is sort of my way of showing that all hope isn't lost for her and that she doesn't have to be lonely. For the record, the pairing of Kamidake and Ryoko isn't my favorite either, but for the sake of character development Tenchi had to choose someone else and Ryoko had to stop defining herself based on how other people see her. Kamidake is a canon character who could provide a possible basis for a relationship. He's useful and I've always liked people with auburn hair, having the trait myself. Yes, I'm shallow, I know. 


	3. I'm no superman

It's amazing how a chance meeting can change your life. I met Urara by chance and look where we are now. Married with a baby on the way.  
  
I wanted to call the baby 'Achika'. She wanted 'Tsuki'. For some reason I'm never able to stick up to the women in my life. It was like that with Ryoko, and it's like that with Urara.  
  
Ryoko thinks I don't know who the father of her child is. I can't believe she thinks I'm that naïve.  
  
She also thinks I don't love her. I can't believe she's that foolish. If I had stayed with her, I would have hurt all the others.  
  
This way, I hurt everyone, but also myself.  
  
There's another reason I chose another girl: I couldn't stand up to Ryoko. I couldn't tell her to stop trying to seduce me; I had to rely on Ayeka to do that. I couldn't be the man she deserved.  
  
I can't be the man Urara deserves either.  
  
The due date is two months from now. Washu checked her out for us and said the baby was healthy, but I still can't help but be worried. Dad says that's normal and Grandpa confirms this.  
  
The hospital is a small one, but it's clean and the staff seems competent. Ayeka offered us the best care Jurai has to offer, but I don't want my daughter to be a Juraian. I want to bring her home myself, to the little nursery that used to be my room. The nursery we decorated with stuffed toys including a stuffed bear my mother gave me when I was toddler. It's white with a pink ribbon around its neck.  
  
My daughter is born a month early. She's soon stabilized and I give a small prayer of thanks to God for leaving me this much.  
  
He took Urara. The doctors said the birth tired her out and the complications were....complicated.  
  
And I thought the Americans had a crappy health care system.  
  
Dad, Grandpa and I take Little Achika home some months later. She's a beautiful baby; her mother's dark curls and bright brown eyes. Gorgeous. Utterly breathtaking.  
  
She grows quickly, but I'm afraid she'll always be frail. She has all three of us wrapped around her little finger and we spoil her dreadfully. Despite that, she's amazingly sweet.  
  
She's also amazingly tough. She begins training with Grandpa before she's out of elementary school and it doesn't take much to see that she's better at it than I am.  
  
I hear news from Ayeka. She's offering Earth a place in an alliance against another empire. In turn for a haven for her people, supplies, and support, she will equip Earth with the latest in space travel technology, as well as a few other technical gizmos. All of Earth is in panic over this, which isn't that surprising. Aliens are suddenly shown up and it's chaos all over.  
  
My name comes up, which isn't that surprising either. Achika is astonished to learn that she's descended from the Juraian royal family.  
  
So is the rest of the world. I'm offered the job of diplomat; the idea being that I have connections and know more about the 'aliens' than anyone else.  
  
I never could turn anybody down, let alone the whole world. Together, with American and Chinese ambassadors, I travel to Jurai. I leave my daughter at home.  
  
Jurai is a troubled place. Ayeka is a troubled woman. Her husband is being held hostage and her eldest son has recently died. Her youngest is not much older than Achika, yet it seems that he is ruling while his mother mourns.  
  
Kamidake has been called back to service; Azaka is no longer physically able to serve. Physical and mental atrophy have rendered him helpless and a far cry from the warrior he once was.  
  
Kamidake is given the position of my personal bodyguard. I'm beginning to believe Fate has a sick sense of humor.  
  
Still, I can't bring myself to hate this man. He gave Ryoko something I couldn't give; strength.  
  
I also believe he has something to do with Washu's appearance and willingness to help. She's offered herself as a diplomat, and should diplomacy fail, a developer of weaponry.  
  
I much prefer her as a diplomat.  
  
The other Empire sends their own diplomats and discussions are held. Trade laws, relations with third parties, development of weapons, accepted boundaries, all are discussed.  
  
Then the treatment of intergalactic criminals is mentioned.  
  
Ryoko is mentioned.  
  
I stiffen up immediately, a reaction I'm certain is noticed by the other inhabitants of the room.  
  
A suggestion is mad that enough discussions have been made for one day and we all retire to our quarters. Kamidake escorts me to my chambers.  
  
"Ryoko's gone back to being a pirate."  
  
"I've heard rumors Lord Tenchi."  
  
"You know why?"  
  
"She and I have not been in contact for years. She and Miss Washu have not been close either."  
  
I turn. "I thought you were married?" We've reached the door to my chambers and the hallway has grown very quiet.  
  
"We...did not marry. Marriage is something permitted to those who love one another."  
  
"But...you...she...."  
  
"We had an affair, Lord Tenchi. It lasted longer than these things tend to do, and for a while we satisfied each other. In the end, she wanted something more as did I." He pauses and bows. "I apologize. I did not mean to bore you with such details."  
  
"I....that's.....you." I can't think of anything to say so I turn to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
They didn't love each other. They didn't love each other! He didn't love her and she....  
  
She bore his son. Stayed with him for over a decade. Ate with him, talked to him, had sex with him.  
  
Any thoughts I have of her disappear from my mind. I chose. I chose and it wasn't Ryoko. It was dumpy girl in pleated skirts and glasses, whose name I can no longer recall. I took some nameless fool to the senior prom, not the woman I wanted.  
  
The delegations have failed. Jurai is at war and rumor has it Ayeka has lost her mind. In a few final moments of mental health, she snuck her youngest son out of the solar system and gave orders to her generals to send out the troops. She is at the front lines, leading her men, although it is clear that she is not stable, either emotionally or physically.  
  
I send a letter to my daughter and one to Ryoko, explaining to both of them why I'm doing what I'm doing. To my daughter, I explain that courage doesn't come from doing what you're not afraid to do, but doing what frightens you most. I tell her how much I love her.  
  
I tell Ryoko how much I love her too. How I wish I could be with her, how sorry I am that I wasn't there for her. I include in the letter a piece of jewelry, a ring, that belonged to my mother. A ring my father told me to give to my wife. A ring I never gave to Urara.  
  
Then I don a lord's uniform and go out to fight beside Ayeka. Azaka and Kamidake join me.  
  
It's a large ship, the biggest in Jurai's fleet, but it doesn't stand a chance. Within less than half an hour we are so weakened that Ayeka gives the order to evacuate all nonessential personal. It's like a bad 'Star Trek' episode, but with one major difference.  
  
One huge difference. A difference that means all the world.  
  
The people in 'Star Trek' survive.  
  
Finite  
  
Author's notes- Well damn. That's gotta be the most depressing thing I've ever written. Don't worry, Ayeka will get her say, as will Kamidake. I'm particularly interested in what Azaka has to say, since he's in such a unique position of seeing how things fold out. I'm considering doing the POVs of some of the kids. Achika, Sakito, Ayeka's son perhaps. Any thoughts on that? Comments are always welcome. Tenchi belongs to Pioneer, except the original characters, who belong to me. **Hands out imaginary cake to reviewers** Incentive. 


	4. Boldly going forward 'cause we can't fin...

My son is dead. That is the only thought running through my mind as the Orikan Imperial Force enters Jurian orbit and appears on my ship's sensors.  
  
My son is dead, and it is their fault. I sent him on a peaceful diplomatic mission to discuss alternatives to this war and they sent me back his head.  
  
The ship's personal is in a panic. It is a large crew and only Jurai's finest young men and women are granted the privilege of serving on it. The captain is an elderly man, high ranking in politics and well respected in the army. Lord Tenchi, dressed in Jurain battle armor, is beside me and behind us is Kamidake.  
  
The Orikan's fleet is more advanced than ours and the battle goes poorly. Amid the shouts of 'Abandon ship! Repeat: All hands abandon ship' all I can think of is that they killed my son and now they will destroy my planet.  
  
I feel Lord Tenchi trying to pull me toward an escape pod and I feel the shield from Kamidake's staff engulf me and keep the falling pieces of ceiling from collapsing on my head.  
  
But they killed my son! They hold my husband hostage! How can I leave without seeing them obliterated? How can I abandon my child?  
  
My son is dead. Tenchi's words ring in my ears as he drags me off to the escape pod with Kamidake right behind us carrying the only remaining crew member; some fresh-out-of-the-academy child who was knocked down and almost trampled to death while his superiors headed for the pods. Interesting, how people turn on each other.  
  
My son is dead because the Orikan's turned on us.  
  
I pass out in the pod and all my dreams are memories of him. Us playing in the royal gardens, him studying under the finest diplomats and political figures, discussing with him which court woman would be the best candidate for a marriage that would bring the best benefits for Jurai.  
  
He told me he would choose when he came back from Orikan.  
  
I wake up in a cold room, on a messy bed. The room is sparsely decorated and the only pieces of furniture besides the bed are a dresser, a bedside table with some books on it, and a chair. I get up and slowly make my way over to the window, which is filthy.  
  
I look out and all I see is darkness. That sounds like over done angst, but it's true and I start to scream. I'm terrified that I've died and this is my punishment from Tsunami for not protecting my child better.  
  
The next thing I know Lord Tenchi's arms are circled around me and I'm sobbing in his shirt, babbling senselessly about my son. He lifts me onto the bed and it seems like we just sit there for hours, me blubbering, him whispering how it's alright and I'm not dead.  
  
I hear a voice, a child's voice, asking what's going on and I raise my head, desperately hoping I've woken up and Emori will be standing there, asking me to braid his dark green hair because being male he can't figure it out.  
  
Instead I see some scrawny little kid, with short auburn hair that's been spiked. He looks nothing like my child, my baby.  
  
Lord Tenchi turns and the conversation that follows is interesting.  
  
"Sakito-kun, could you please ask Ryoko-san if we're close to Earth?" It is irritating to hear Lord Tenchi to speak so casually with this kid.  
  
"I would, Lord Tenchi....but Mom's kind of busy." Did he just call Ryoko 'Mom'? Oh, Sweet Tsunami....  
  
"It's really important."  
  
"Yeah, um, by busy, I mean she's having sex with Dad."  
  
"Oh...Oh! Um..." Lord Tenchi turns a bright red and for a moment I'm taken back to the days at the shrine, with Ryoko teasing and myself yelling and Lord Tenchi suffering from a nose bleed. It's horrible of me, but I start to laugh.  
  
I keep laughing for a long time and when I stop, Ryoko tells me we're close to Earth and that she's heard a rumor my other son is safe.  
  
I can tell there's something else the rest of them don't want me to hear. Ryoko was about to say something else, but stops herself and Lord Tenchi asks me if I remember what has happened.  
  
The Orikans murdered my son, attacked my planet and forced me to evacuate my ship. Once it is established that my memory is intact further developments arise.  
  
Jurai was attacked and in the week I have been unconscious has undergone military occupation. My second son was reportedly smuggled out of the galaxy by the Galaxy Police but the members of the Jurain Elected Consul have all been executed along with an untold number of lords and ladies and various members of the court.  
  
I ask of my husband and learn what it was that Ryoko didn't want to tell me. I nod mutely. It sounds cliché but I don't think I can cry anymore.  
  
I also found out how we all ended up on Ryoko's ship. Kamidake text messaged his son, who put in an e-mail to his mother, who high-tailed it over to this solar system to pick up our escape pod. She also picked up her son, Azaka, and some random little girl she found on the street. Azaka managed to protect them with his staff. Unfortunately, he was too weak to save anyone else. The Orikan's decided to make an example of that city and a few others and nothing and nobody survived.  
  
Ryoko mutters something about how Jurains don't know how to go to war and ignores the several glares she receives.  
  
She can't ignore Kamidake telling her to shut the hell up.  
  
In those exact words.  
  
Interesting relationship the two of them have. She grins and tells him she'll teach him to really fight, in such a way that suggests she's not talking about hand to hand combat.  
  
Lord Tenchi turns red again.  
  
Earth is still beautiful, still peaceful. The Orikans have not yet laid waste to Jurai's allies, although there is much talk on the news and behind closed doors of such a seemingly inevitable event. Lord Yosho agrees that it would be wise if we all kept a low profile while we planned our next move.  
  
The question remains: what is our next move?  
  
Lord Yosho suggests we sleep on it for a while. We take his advice and settle into a relaxed routine and wait for news. After all, what can less than ten people with a broken down space ship do against one of the most advanced forces in the galaxy?  
  
Forgive the language, but not a hell of a lot.  
  
A message is sent to Washu that she should skip Jurai and return from her expedition to the Science Academy to Earth. She does so and brings along a great deal of technology. She also brings Mihoshi.  
  
Apparently, the Galaxy Police have some information that they only want to share with the Queen of Jurai.  
  
My youngest son is indeed alive. I whisper a prayer to Tsunami thanking her for that. For some reason my sister has refused my please for help and has distanced herself from Jurai. I can only guess the reason she allowed me to keep one of my children.  
  
The other bit of news Mihoshi gives me is that my husband was a traitor. Galaxy Police hackers got into some of his e-mail files and apparently he exchanged information of my family's whereabouts for money. Once they Orikans decided they didn't need him anymore, they took him hostage and killed him.  
  
The story she tells me is surreal and I don't want to believe it. I start screaming and attacking her, whatever she's telling me is a cover up! My husband was a good man, he loved his family and his planet! He would never....  
  
Someone picks me up and I expect it to be Lord Tenchi, but it's not. It's Ryoko. Muttering to herself she picks me up and within moments we're in the bathroom, the portal to the other dimension where we all used to congregate to bathe.  
  
Within another moment we are in that dimension and I blink back my surprise. Washu must have re-opened it for our use. Steam is rising from the pool and I can smell the perfume that we use to love so much. The water is still.  
  
Was still, I mean, before Ryoko disturbs its calmness by dumping me in.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by doing that?"  
  
"Watch your language princess. Weren't you always saying a princess had to have control over her emotions? And now here you are, bitch slapping Mihoshi because she told you something you didn't want to hear."  
  
I can feel my skin turning red. To think that I screamed out my frustration to the world is unbelievable. To be lectured by a former space pirate is infuriating.  
  
"Shut up Ryoko! Just shut up! I've lost my son and my husband and my planet within less than a month of each other. Now I find my husband was traitor...."  
  
"That must suck Princess. I admit, that must really bite. But forgive a space tramp if she can't understand how attacking Mihoshi and moping all damn day is gonna solve anything. It's like I told Sakito once: if you're gonna cry, cry when your beating the crap out the ones that made you cry."  
  
"You can't possibly understand."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"No! You can't understand what it's like to lose a child! I guess you wouldn't even know what it's like to have a child, from what I've seen you ignored your son and abandoned him!"  
  
"Don't you talk about my son..."  
  
"I mean, look at the kid. He always smells like alcohol and everything I ever seen him wear is ripped, even the fishnets. You wouldn't know what it's like to lose a son, you've never had one to lose!"  
  
My cheek is stinging from where she slapped me. I put a hand to it and wince.  
  
"Fine Ayeka. If you want to sit there feeling sorry for yourself and beat up everyone who tries to tell you what's going on, fine. I won't stop you." She turns and is about to fly away before she looks back at me. "I just thought you were stronger than that. You were always so tough, so willing to take my crap and give as good as you got. That's what I always admired about you."  
  
She's gone.  
  
I indulge myself in a few hours of doing nothing but crying. I know no one will bother me so I let out a few screams of rage and beat my fists against the floor.  
  
Then, I wash my face, smooth my hair, and prepare to meet the world. I cannot stay on Earth, instead, I will let it slip to the Orikans that I am enjoying the protection of the Galaxy Police. I will enter the space of a neutral empire and go on from there. I have a plan to present the case that once the Orikans are through with Jurai and its allies they will likely start looking at new prospects. I expect the recent events will open the ears of a few leaders.  
  
I set off three days later. Mihoshi is accompanying me and I have no wish for anyone else. Lord Tenchi has set about acting as diplomat to try and prevent another disaster. Azaka asked my permission to train the other survivor from our ship the ways of the Jurain Knight and I allowed it. Kamidake and Ryoko are busy fixing her ship and trying to heal whatever passed for their relationship. The children prepare for hell.  
  
I watch them all from a window and must bite my lip to keep from crying. I have made arrangements for my son to come and stay with them after we meet. It is the safest place for him.  
  
I have faced kings, demons, and people with the intent of destroying the universe as we know it. I have loved and lost. I am Queen of Jurai, and I am not about to shrivel up while my planet is suffering military occupation. I am not so weak.  
  
As Ryoko said, I'm tough and I give as good as I get.  
  
Finite  
  
Author's notes- Go Ayeka. I'll....give an invisible cookie to whoever knows where the title of this chapter comes from.  
  
This was a little more...bland than I intended. Ayeka is hard to right for and I'm still not sure if this chapter flows the way I want it to.  
  
If you don't know who owns Tenchi Muyo by now I'm not telling you. You'll just have to live with you ignorance forever! You'll die not knowing who owns Tenchi Muyo! Bwahahahahaha! 


	5. The very worst part of you is me

I failed my father. He always wanted me to be tough, a man's man. The hell with safety and sanity. The only time he ever stopped screaming was when he was drunk.  
  
I failed my son too. I thought that if I gave him his grandfather's name, it would allow me to forgive the old bastard and connect to my son through that forgiveness.  
  
Right.  
  
They say alcoholism runs in a family. Sakito got it from both sides.  
  
I notice that everyone seems to want to use my son, including myself. Ryoko and Little Washu wanted to connect to each other through him, I wanted to forgive my father through him, Lord Tenchi wanted to reach Ryoko through him, and Queen Ayeka wanted to find a reason to hate Ryoko through him. He has steadfastly refused our attempts to use him for our own desires.  
  
I don't think other children have to do that.  
  
Ryoko and I are together again, and we are happy. I didn't realize how much I've missed her. We are not using each other for carnal fulfillment, now we are honest lovers. I can truthfully say that I love her.  
  
I say it to her every night and it is amazing to see how genuinely happy she is. Every morning I'm gifted with seeing her golden eyes open and her mumbling about how the day starts too early. I thank Heaven daily.  
  
I hope Mariko forgives me.  
  
Mariko was once the reason I swore to kill whoever posed a threat to Jurai, and indirectly, a threat to her. She was the closest to a goddess I had ever seen.  
  
Given that my 'Mother-in-law' is Little Washu, that's changed somewhat. Mariko will always be special, a woman worthy of my veneration. Her daughter will always be my angel.  
  
But Ryoko will be my wife. I've bought her a necklace. It's not like the expensive ones I used to buy her, fantastic settings with brilliantly colored jewels, but it will serve.  
  
She gasps when I give it to her.  
  
"Wha...what the hell?"  
  
"It's for you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I think, now that we're not using each other, I can love you."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"I don't have any money, and Jurai isn't in a position to pay my pension for my services...."  
  
"I don't care about that!"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
"You...you wanna..."  
  
"Marry you? Yes. I do."  
  
There's a great little shrine on a backwater planet where the priest, a member of the royal family of Jurai, marries us happily and quietly. Azaka and Sakito give applause, while the two kids we picked up congratulate us, Little Washu and Lady Achika cry, Mr. Masaki asks me to take pictures of my new wife later that night and Lord Tenchi tells me that if I hurt Ryoko, he'll personally order my execution.  
  
I have my own thoughts on who hurt her but I refrain from voicing them. She's happy now and that's what matters to me.  
  
That night is excellent. It is hardly our first time together, but to know that she is finally mine, that straying is out of the question, makes it ecstasy.  
  
Queen Ayeka contacts Little Washu a few weeks later. The Orikans are looking at Earth as a potential hiding place for escaped Jurain politicians. That's the official reason they're giving anyway. Really, all they want is to attack any Jurain allies.  
  
Lord Tenchi spreads the word and most countries begin an immediate evacuation of all civilians. Our group gets on Ryoko's space ship and we're off to Jurai.  
  
Some might question the sanity in that, but we're searching for the Jurain Resistance Movement; an opposition formed against the Orikans. Once we find them, we intend to give them aid.  
  
Lord Yoshou and Azaka elect to stay on Earth.  
  
"You're sure you won't come?"  
  
"And old man should know when he is of no use to anyone. I'm old, much as I hate admitting it, and all I'd do is slow you down."  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Yes I would. I've trained Ame how to use the staff..."  
  
"The kid?"  
  
"Yes. He's strong. Young, but strong. I've told him how to call on the staff's power, all he needs to know is application and style."  
  
"I'll handle it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know they might attack."  
  
"Lord Yoshou has agreed that I may help him care for the shrine. It is a peaceful place. I will not mind spending what time I have left here. It reminds me of my wife."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
I'm going to miss him. We've worked together for....a damn long time and having a new partner is going to take some getting used to.  
  
Ryoko's space ship is a hunk of metal and it's amazing we can even get into orbit. She sets the course for Jurai and we all retire.  
  
Sakito runs after my new partner and I immediately feel sorry for the guy. When Sakito sees someone he wants he rarely stops until he gets that person.  
  
Lady Achika giggles and mutters something about 'yaoi'. I'm not sure whether to be disturbed or what. Lord Tenchi has an interesting look on his face when she says it. All of a sudden I'm glad I don't have daughter. Too much trouble.  
  
That night Ryoko and I discuss our son. Our parental affections have been few and far between. Our child is not really been neglected, he just hasn't been one of our top priorities.  
  
That was our mistake and neither of us is sure how to make it better. When I was a kid, children were left to fend for themselves, parental affection was a largely unknown quantity. Ryoko is in no better shape. We're starting from square one.  
  
I e-mail Azaka and ask for his advice while Ryoko pesters Mr. Masaki for information. Azaka answers that he never had a son but a good place to start with Sakito would be to eliminate his alcohol intake. Mr. Masaki doesn't have anything useful to say, which truthfully doesn't surprise me.  
  
Our quest for parenting advice is put on hold when we enter Jurai's orbit. Little Washu creates a distraction in the form of a bomb a short distance away from the customs area, so no one has any time to spend wondering if that group of mix-matched group of people is really allies of Jurai on their way to overthrow the Orikans.  
  
We get past customs easily and are on our way to discover the hiding place of the Jurain Liberation Movement. They're not hard to find and it's clear they have no formal leadership or training.  
  
To our surprise, they're not fighting for the Jurain Monarchy. They're fighting for a constitutional monarchy. Something that will guarantee them their rights. They want nothing to do with a group of 'Loyalists' with sympathies to the crown. When Lord Tenchi mentions who he is we barely escape with our lives.  
  
We're really on the run at the moment. Most of the party is too well known for us to remain hidden for long. We have children. We're conspicuous.  
  
Conspicuous and ingenius. Lovely Ryoko finds us a beat up motel with nobody to check us in. Clean towels are located and the kids go to bed. I take the first watch.  
  
Sometimes when you're watching, you hear the most interesting things. I might have to suggest to Ryoko that she and Lord Tenchi should keep their voices down when they talk.  
  
"I want to give you back your ring."  
  
"It was my mother's. I'd hoped......"  
  
"Why didn't you give it to....?  
  
"Because I didn't love her the way I love you! God, Ryoko! You're......"  
  
"C'mon Tenchi, don't ruin this for us."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"No you don't. You just want to finally make a choice. I'm sorry, but you made that choice and I made mine. I'm not about to go back on it. Not when I'm finally happy with the man I love."  
  
I don't listen anymore. I trust her and I love her. I love her beyond anything that can be expressed in words.  
  
We leave the hotel the next morning. I'm not sure where we're going. Ryoko's clutching the little girl she saved from the attack by the Orikans. I'm telling Ame how to hold the staff correctly, but I'm not really paying attention to my own words. I'm watching her cuddle the child and tell her stories.  
  
I don't really know what's going on, or where we're headed and I can't honestly say I care. The woman I love is happy. I can't ask for much more than that.  
  
Author's note- I love this chapter. I tried to stay away from the stereotype 'military man' and I think it went okay. Kamidake is actually easy to write for because we don't get much characterization for him. Nothing is OOC.  
  
****Invisible cookies are given to reviewers.**** 


	6. Troublesome, I've fallen, I'm angry at m...

My earliest memory is of my mother taking me to the mall. We ate lunch in a charmingly overpriced café after a shopping spree where she bought two fabulous dresses. She was always very well dressed; my father's pension kept her adorned and looking as gorgeous as possible. I guess after being on the run for so long she decided to enjoy her status as a trophy mistress.  
  
I digress. We were sitting at a café and she was looking at the other men. We sat for hours as she pointed out which ones had the most money, which were the best dressed, had the best hair, etc.  
  
When we left we walked past some women, members of a proper societal world my mother has never been comfortable with. They smiled at her in the nasty way women tend to do and asked her how her lover was. How hard it must be when the father never proposed and the child was so difficult. Of course, she had it much easier since his pension, paid for by hard working Jurains, kept her better clothed and fed than most unwed mothers. Tell us again please, where are you originally from? And, don't you have the same name as that demon Ryoko?  
  
I sometimes wonder how those hags would have reacted had she told them she was the demon Ryoko. That she had all but destroyed Jurai under the tutelage of Kagato.  
  
As we left the mall she told me that all women were catty hags. Now she wonders why I like men.  
  
I never saw my father stray. My mother was not unfaithful, she looked but never touched, but my father never so much as glanced at a porno magazine. The differences between men and women never cease to amaze me.  
  
Now I'm left with the question: why did he marry her? He's a Knight of Jurai. He personally guarded the Queen Ayeka and the Princess Sasami. He's got connections on every level of the Jurain government. Granted, that's been blown to hell by the Orikans, but all the same.......he could have any fucking bitch he wanted.  
  
He chooses my mother. I don't understand it. How is my father such a damned fool?  
  
I spill my soul out on my webpage that night. I'm pretty sure Washu visits but I don't care. My webcam was not made for the weak of heart, pregnant, or anybody out of adolescence and I'm not going to censor myself just because my grandmother might be watching. If she wants to hear all the explicit details of my sexual exploits she's welcome to 'em.  
  
My hits scored a record high when I began cutting myself live. That number doubled when I used my hand as an ashtray. I could have made a fortune if my father hadn't found out. Some genius sent him an e-mail with screen shots and the first thing he did was take away my computer and laptop. The second thing he did was take off his belt and make damn sure my ass would too sore to sit in front of a computer. Then he made me go to counseling.  
  
Thankfully, I wasn't forced to go through with that. The Orikans attacked and Jurai was sort of screwed over. I was able to pick the lock on the cabinet and get my laptop while he was gone and when Mother Dear showed up I took it with me into space.  
  
Nobody's visiting my website now, which is understandable. The planet is under siege after all. I spill out all my teenage angst, flame Littlebird88, and leave it at that.  
  
Some days later and we still don't have a plan on what to do. The Jurain Liberation Movement rejected us on the grounds that we're snobby loyalists whose interests lie with the Crown, which is true, and now we're holed up in a 'Happy Hotel' waiting for Queen Ayeka's orders.  
  
They come soon enough, along with her son and some bimbo from the Galaxy Police.  
  
"I know you...."  
"Oh?" I actually quit hitting on Ame for a moment; if my webcam has attracted such a celebrity I wanna know. Might come in handy.  
  
"You're that bastard from the webcam!"  
  
"Yup." I'm curious as to why this dip would have reason to call me a bastard.  
  
"I'm Littlebird88!"  
  
"Interesting." Vengeance will be mine. This little prude is going to wish he'd never logged on.  
  
"Wait......you really are the son of Ryoko and Kamidake?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." This fool is so on my hit list of people to harass. He stares at me for a full minute while I light up a cigarette. He's clearly in shock and embarrassed and I don't intend to make him feel any better. I stare right back. It's only when Ame clears his throat that I get the idea to use him in my newly declared war.  
  
Too bad he doesn't want to cooperate; he is a sexy beast and watching him flail around trying to get me off his back is unbelievably hilarious. To put the cherry on the ice cream Prince Yabu's eyes look ready to pop out of his head. Truly priceless.  
  
Then that damn girl, Lady Achika, walks in the room babbling about how the adults want us. She immediately starts squealing about 'yaoi' and all of a sudden my sexual orientation is turned into her outlet for her obvious lack of sexual activity. I leave the room by phasing through the walls, more to scare everybody than because it's easy, and make my way towards the common room.  
  
The bimbo from the police is there and once everyone else shows up she immediately launches an explanation of why she and the little prince are here. She introduces herself as Mihoshi to those of us under eighteen and warmly greets everybody else. Apparently she spent time on Earth with Lord Tenchi.  
  
I swear, that man must have been some kind of pimp or something.  
  
Once Mihoshi's finished introducing herself she goes into an explanation of why she and the prince have come. Queen Ayeka believes that her remaining son would be safer on a planet under siege by an empire that wants him dead. It seems the e-mails we sent to her regarding the situation have either been ignored or intercepted.  
  
Further orders from the Queen involve starting our own movement. "Seek out loyal Jurains who are willing to fight back at the Orikans and organize them into an army." Excuse me, but wasn't our regular military kinda, y'know, destroyed? Someone please enlighten me on how a bunch of beaten down, untrained civilians are gonna send the Orikan Empire packing?  
  
Whatever. We find rooms for the two of them and I make a mental note to follow in my mother's footsteps in torturing the royal family of Jurai. I postpone my fun for tonight however, and go off in search of Ryoko's alcohol stash. Kamidake's been after her to stop drinking but I know for a fact that she's got some loot hidden in some corners of the hotel. I locate some, find my own hiding place and start chugging and singing a few verses of 'I'm the only gay Eskimo'. Damn good song.  
  
"That's mine, y'know." Oh, hi Mom. Didn't hear you sneak up on me.  
  
"Kamidake told you to stop drinkin'..."  
  
"And I have. I've stopped doing a lot of stuff." Sure you have.  
  
"So you're going legit now?"  
  
"Yes!" I bet.  
  
"See how long this lasts."  
  
She slaps me and it takes a minute before I register what happened. She's never done that before and it surprises me. I guess it surprises her too because she gets this really hurt look on her face before flying off to wherever.  
  
I decide I don't care about what just happened so I finish off the sake and head for bed. Not that I really need to sleep all that often, but what the hell.  
  
I wake up to the smell of smoke. The stupid hotel's on fire and I hear screaming. I phase through a few walls and get Hana-chan, the little girl Ryoko rescued. I carry her through before I come across Mihoshi. I drag the two along outside and go back in.  
  
Ryoko's taking care of Lord Tenchi and Ame. Kamidake's dragging Prince Yabu and Lady Achika towards the door. They start shouting for me to get the hell out and we all make our way to the door.  
  
When we exit the hotel there's a second when I wish we hadn't.  
  
What seems to be the entire Orikan Imperial Fleet is waiting for us.  
  
Author's notes- This is the first original character I've given a spotlight too and I hope it turned out alright. I tried very hard not to make him a Maurice-Stu. I hope the part about him cutting and burning himself wasn't too overdone. He's somewhat disturbed if you haven't figured it out.  
  
****Hands out cake and brownies to all reviewers.**** I love you all. 


	7. Like a shooting star

When I visited Earth it was the first time people didn't try and make me into who they thought I should be. It didn't matter that I wasn't too bright, or that I fell down all the time. Little Washu was the genius and Princess Ayeka was the graceful one. I could just be me.  
  
It wasn't like that anywhere else. Grandpa was always talking about how I was going to be a police officer. When I failed the entrance exam he pulled some strings to get me in and make me a detective. I was never allowed to fail.  
  
But Earth was different. The people were different. Kiyone would get frustrated, and maybe Little Washu hated it when I messed up one of her experiments, but they still loved me. I was still their friend.  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't protect their children. The Orikans aim at us and all of a sudden I hear a scream and a bright red flash. Someone tells me to run and hands me Hana-chan and I move. The little girl cries in my shirt and we turn the corner to what must be hell.  
  
Mr. Masaki and Lady Achika were standing in front of a bunch of armed Orikans. It's like a firing range with them as the targets. One of the Orikans fires at Lady Achika.  
  
Except the bullet doesn't hit her. Mr. Masaki steps in front of her. It goes right into his throat.  
  
I swear I feel like screaming, but there's no sound coming out of my mouth. I shield Hana-chan's eyes and turn her away. Her mother's dead but I still don't think she would appreciate having her daughter see this.  
  
I hear a war cry and look back. Tenchi's found us. His sword is drawn and he's fighting the Orikan warriors. A glance back tells me Ryoko and Kamidake are fighting the rest. I'm paralyzed with the thought that within two minutes we're all going to die.  
  
And I'll never see my husband again. Or my daughters.  
  
Yumi was entering the Galaxy Police Academy this year. She wanted to be a detective.  
  
Eri's paintings were going to be shown at the Intergalactic Arts Festival and I'd promised I would attend. I'd given my word.  
  
"Mama, are you going to take time off to come see my paintings?"  
  
"Eri-chan, you know I have to work that day!"  
  
"Please? I've been waiting all year for this!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll take the day off."  
  
"Thank you Mama."  
  
I'm not gonna be able to keep my promise. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!  
  
Someone grabs my hand and pulls me away from the carnage. Several Orikans are wounded but so is Tenchi and a saying about bringing a knife to a gunfight runs through my brain.  
  
The person dragging me is Prince Yukio. He drags to a back alley with Lady Achika. One we're away from gunfire and energy bolts and whatever else, he clamps his hand over my mouth and begins talking.  
  
"Take Lady Achika and Hana-chan, and run! I don't care where you go, just go!"  
  
"But, you...and..."  
  
"We'll be fine. Just take the girls and go."  
  
The minute he stops speaking there's a scream that I'm pretty sure is Tenchi's. I feel sick to my stomach. Prince Yokio pushes me down a street, yelling for me to run.  
  
I'm run for about two blocks when it hits me.  
  
I'm an adult. I'm supposed to be caring for the kids. I can't leave Prince Yukio, Sakito and Ame alone to fight. They're too young for that.  
  
I hand over Hana-chan to Lady Achika and tell them to head for Ryoko's spaceship. Then I double back to the alley and scan the area for the boys. I see Prince Yukio fighting two full grown men and I run up to him, calling out that he should go.  
  
I don't make it.  
  
There's a hole in my left shoulder the size of a Japanese yen. I can't run anymore. So I do the only thing I can do.  
  
I draw my weapon, turn around, and shoot the bastard behind me. I have better aim than he does and he drops dead at my feet. Once again, I feel sick to my stomach.  
  
I also feel dizzy now and I want to see my husband. I think back to when he proposed and the birth of our daughters. Tenth anniversary, his fortieth birthday, Yumi's martial arts competition, Eri's kickboxing match. It all plays through my mind.  
  
There's a lot of buzzing and I'm not sure where it's coming from. I'm too scared to think of anything else except dieing. I know I'm going to die and the idea is scary, but for some reason I'm not freaking out.  
  
That's new for me. I'm always the first to start crying, to scream. I'm a police officer, but I'm often more scared than the people I'm supposed to help. I can't understand why I'm not hysterical now.  
  
I might have some idea. Death this close up isn't as frightening as it is far away. I'm not hysterical because I'm not afraid.  
  
It's odd. Kiyone was always telling me to grow up. My father and grandfather told me the same thing. Now that I finally have, they're not around to see it.  
  
I'm suddenly angry about that. It's not fair! I tried to do things right, and I never meant to make life difficult for anyone! I tried really hard and now that I've finally become what they wanted they're not here to see it. It's not fair!  
  
I really want to cry right now. It's like everything I've ever worked for is for nothing.  
  
I can't allow myself to think that. That's like saying my life had no purpose. I must have had a purpose for being here!  
  
Mother telling me I was sweet for bringing her flowers.  
  
Third grade teacher thanking me for the painting I did of her cat.  
  
Kiyone telling me life as a Galaxy Police officer would a lot more dull, albeit less hectic, without me.  
  
Sasami asking me to help her with the cooking.  
  
Toshiko asking me to make his life complete by marrying him.  
  
Eri and Yumi calling me 'Mama'.  
  
Queen Ayeka thanking me for coming for the reunion.  
  
I think that's my purpose in life. I may not be the smartest, or the most graceful, but that doesn't mean I'm pointless. I can help people. I have helped people. I smile at that thought and the guns disappear.  
  
Author- I tried to give Mihoshi a little bit more depth than just 'dumb klutz with a heart of gold.' She's got her own trials and writing her view point was an interesting exercise.  
  
Many, many thanks to all reviewers. You guys are the best and are what really drive me to write more. Seriously, thank you.  
  
Special notice to mikethebigW for figuring out that the title of Chapter 4 comes from Star Trek. The actual reference was to a song by the Firm. The song is a parody of Star Trek and is really very funny, however, the point of Ayeka's story was that she can't go back in time, she has to keep going forward. Anyways, mikethebigW gets an invisible, nonexistent cookie for being cool enough to figure out the reference. 


	8. Left all alone in the mistlands of lore

All Jurai is made up of my children.  
  
I cannot help my children. My children, whom I have sworn to protect at all costs, are praying to me, are asking me for my protection. I can no more give them answers than I can save them from their enemies.  
  
The Orikans have take Jurai and they have taken me. I remember what no one else does, what no history books say.  
  
We banished the Prince of Jurai long ago. My Great-Grandfather had his elder brother tried for treason and the result was the second civil war. The elder brother and his followers lost and were sent to the uninhabited planet Orika.  
  
Jurains have long lives and long memories. The elder brother has returned and is wreaking vengeance on my children now. He wants his crown.  
  
Had he been denied the thrown justly I would simply write him off as a bitter would-be dictator out for power. But he isn't.  
  
The accusations were false. The trial was a sham. All knew of it.  
  
I knew of it. I was there. I sided with a man who overthrew his sibling in a quest for power simply because I thought that doing so would lead to the least amount of bloodshed. The path of least resistance.  
  
The second civil war lasted for over forty years. Even I lost count of how many died. I, who was supposed to nurture and create, led to one of the most horrific wars in Jurain history.  
  
Jurains have long since held up the idea that we are perfect. We rule the galaxy. The most advanced weapons, the most professional military, the best form of government, all ours.  
  
Pride goes before a fall. Those I created have fallen.  
  
I would protect them. I want to protect them. I cannot. Tokimi has the worship of the Orikans, they support her, use Washu's (mostly) innocent and well meaning inventions to give her power, make her stronger.  
  
Stronger than myself.  
  
I am trapped. My tree is a prison. I wait for Prospero to free me. If he does so, then I will save my children.  
  
I had my child before I was entombed, before the attack. I sent him to grow in the care of two men I trust. I sent my baby away so he would not be sealed up with me. So he would not be caught in my war.  
Lord Yoshou, my brother, will raise my son. Train him in weapons, teach him honor. Azaka will assist in this; he was willing to die for my safety and I hold no doubts he would do the same for my son.  
  
Earth was not destroyed or annihilated. It is occupied. Not an ideal place for my child, but he will live.  
  
It's probably better that he live there anyway. I'm.....Tsunami. I have duties. Political and otherwise. I doubt I would be able to adequately care for my baby. It is in his best interests that I send him elsewhere. Logical and safe.  
  
Just because it's logical and safe doesn't make it easy.  
  
Tokimi comes to gloat. She tells me my husband, a noble I fell in love with, is dead. Killed by the Orikans. My brother-in-law is dead, one of my nephews murdered, my sister insane.  
  
I weep. I scream at her, call her a liar.  
  
But.....  
  
She's right. I know she is.  
  
She comes back regularly with such news. Our sister, Washu, has disappeared. Ryoko has been captured and through new advances in medicine (stolen from Washu's lab) her DNA is being broken down and she is dying from it. Lord Tenchi is dead, Kamidake is dead. Mihoshi has been captured.  
  
And I can do nothing to stop it. For the first time in forever I am powerless. It is a new feeling. One I can't seem to get used to.  
  
But I have one piece of knowledge she will never gain. My son is safe. Lady Achika is safe. My little nephew, Prince Yukio Yabu (his father being Lord Ouya Yabu) is safe. Sakito is safe. Mihoshi's daughters are safe. Kiyone's sons and daughter are safe. Ame and Hana are safe. Tokimi has not yet found them. My heart is not completely broken.  
  
It is cracked however, and I mourn for what must be days. Afterwards I dry my tears. I am no longer a mortal and my children need me to be strong, even if I can do nothing to help them. I still count on Prospero letting out his Ariel and when he does, I must have strength enough to overthrow Tokimi.  
  
I sleep. She cannot reach me when I sleep and I am not as easily wounded then.  
  
I give one last, silent farewell to my world before I enter my subconscious.  
  
Author's notes- Yes, I know. Very short. I've been writing a great deal for school lately so I'm afraid this is all I have in me.  
  
For those who couldn't figure it out, this is Sasami/Tsunami. I know it's rather confusing.  
  
The Prospero bit is an allusion to Shakespeare's play: The Tempest. Prospero let loose a spirit who had been trapped in a tree by an evil witch. Great play, you should all go read it. One of my favorites. 


	9. Take on the world and be together foreve...

Since the moment I spotted you  
walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied...  
  
Queen Ayeka, ruler of Jurai, looked down at her planet from the makeshift space station of the Galaxy Police that had been set up to monitor activity concerning the Orikans and rebellions stemming from the formers' arrival. Queen Ayeka was not concerned about politics however, her thoughts concerned her people, her friends, her son. The thought of him sent her into an almost catatonic state and she did not notice when the security breach alarm sounded and a mechanical voice sounded announcing that there was an attack. Nor did she notice when a young Orikan soldier put a weapon to her head and fired.  
  
Lord Tenchi wiped the sweat from his eyes and twisted his body into a more comfortable stance as he glanced over his shoulder to see Mihoshi carrying Achika and Hana-chan away from the carnage. That glance proved to be his undoing as one of the soldiers turned out to have especially good aim and took advantage of his momentary distraction. The last thing he thought of was that Jurain stars looked very much like the ones in Achika's eyes.  
  
Kamidake had never been comfortable with the idea of fighting old men and young boys in battle and he was even less comfortable with the idea of fighting beside young boys. The three battle hungry but not battle ready boys had been sent running after the promise to stay alive had been extracted. Ryoko's ship was not far and they could find the girls they could hurry and possibly get the hell off the planet. Once they were out of sight he and Ryoko exchanged significant glances before unleashing all their energy and power in one, glorious, blinding, moment that was sweetened by the knowledge that you weren't going to die without saving those you cared for and taking some of the enemy with you.  
  
Ryoko sank to her knees a second after and was face down in the mud before she had a chance to take a second breath. She should have known that wouldn't have killed her; Washu never would have created something that could be destroyed so easily. She was not aware when they picked up her abused body and took her to one of their strongholds. She regained some consciousness when they tossed her in a cell and when they chained her on an operating table and injected her with some ungodly yellow liquid she was fully aware of what was going on. The next two days were spent in hell as whatever that substance was ripped apart her DNA and caused her body to collapse upon itself. She mercifully lapsed into a coma, one she did not awake from.  
  
It was dark. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was how warm, pleasantly warm not hot, it was. Where 'it' was Ryoko did not have a clue, but she was aware that she was not frightened. She felt perfectly calm, an emotion she was not used to feeling.  
The fact that she didn't have any powers was a bit of a shock. Ryoko was not used to walking, and now she was not sure which direction was up and which was down, making the situation weirder. Still, wandering around was better than sitting doing nothing. Once she started moving it became clear that she was neither walking nor flying, more like floating in a general direction. It was an odd feeling and reminded her of times she had submersed herself in water.  
"Ryoko?" She turned around and her eyes widened. She didn't have time to speak before he rushed up to her and enveloped her in a fierce hug. It took a moment before it registered that it was who she thought it was. When she did realize the truth she buried her face in his shirt.  
"Kamidake."  
"I've been waiting for you...the blast didn't...?"  
"No, I survived." She gulped and clutched him closer. "They found me..."  
"What...?"  
"It hurt." She murmured. "It hurt." He held her tighter. "It's okay. I've dealt with worse." She gave a weak little smile. "Where are we?"  
"We're in what currently passes for the afterlife."  
Ryoko arched an eyebrow. "I've never paid attention to the legends, wanna fill me in?"  
"According to legend, the afterlife is divided into three spheres. The first sphere is where warriors and those who lived honorable lives go. The second sphere is where those who were apathetic and indifferent to the suffering of others and Jurain morals go. The third sphere is for evil people."  
"So, which sphere are we in?"  
Kamidake shrugged. "I never really believed that stuff anyway. I always thought that the afterlife would be filled with salad and weird video games."  
For the first time in many days Ryoko allowed herself to laugh. "I missed you."  
"Missed you too." Kamidake smiled. "I don't really care where we are."  
Ryoko shook her head. "Me neither. You put the love back in lover, y'know that?"  
"Not like you to be so sappy." Kamidake grinned.  
"Well, if you want I can be sexy."  
"No." He held her close and she leaned against him. "You be whatever you want."  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in...  
  
Finite  
  
Author's note- This is the last chapter although I'm still debating about an epilogue. This actually was supposed to be a one shot but it sort of ballooned into the story you see here.  
  
I was very hesitant to add in the chapter with Sakito. I've always been wary against original character fics so to add a chapter from his point of view was a bit risky on my part. I tried very hard to keep all original characters unique and not just clichés or copies of their parents.  
  
I'm planning a sequel for this, however, since I'm going off to boot camp this summer that might have to wait. We'll see.  
  
Song list for lyrics used as titles-  
  
'You take the love out of lover'- no song used  
  
'I can't do nuthin' right'- from Pink's 'Don't let me get me'  
  
'I'm no superman'- from the opening song of 'Scrubs'  
  
'Boldly going forward, 'cause we can't find reverse'- from the Star Trek parody song of the same name by the Firm  
  
'The very worst part of you is me'- Linkin Park's 'Lying from You'  
  
'Troublesome I've fallen, I'm angry at my father'- Good Charlotte's 'Young and the Hopeless'  
  
'Left all alone in the mistlands of lore'- from the translation of Weiss Kreuz's 'Lost in My Winds'. Beautiful song, you should all go listen to it.  
  
'Like a Shooting Star'- DDR song of the same name.  
  
'Take on the world and be together forever'- from Santanna's song by the same name.  
  
The last song was specially chosen to make the point that Ryoko and Kamidake are pretty much 'together forever'. It was meant to convey a happy ending, for them at least.  
  
All song lyrics are the intellectual property of the singers. I do not profit from this. The same goes for Tenchi Muyo. 


	10. Searching for the Edge of Heaven

Yukio panted heavily as he raced toward Ryoko's spaceship. The thing was a hunk of junk and probably wouldn't get them to Earth, but right now it was their best hope for survival.  
  
If he could only find Ame and Sakito, then they could go. Lady Achika and Little Hana were on the ship and he prayed to Tsunami they would remain there.  
  
Yukio had found himself praying to Tsunami a lot recently, which was odd as he found his faith in her failing. The patron goddess of Jurai had been noticeably absent of late.  
  
As he rounded a corner, Yukio heard the Orikan vernacular and cursed. The bastards were everywhere and he would never get to the ship at this rate.  
  
"Prince Yu-!"  
  
"Shh!" Yukio rolled his eyes as he clamped his hand over Ame's mouth in an effort not to bring the Orikan Imperial Force down on their heads. Leaning close to his newly and hurriedly trained guard he whispered instructions. "Listen, we have to get to the ship. Lady Achika and Little Hana are there, right? Do you have any idea where Sakito is?" Ame shook his head and Yukio bit his lip. His main objective was to get Lady Achika out of harm's way, but leaving Sakito to whatever fate the Orikan's gave him was morally wrong. And Yukio was nothing if not moral. He would not get on the ship unless he had done everything in his currently limited power to find the redhead.  
  
"I think Sakito distracted a few of them so Lady Achika and Hana could escape." Ame gulped and pushed a few loose strands of dark green hair out of his eyes. "I...maybe he flew down a street or something...I think. I think I saw him do that."  
  
"Ok, ok." Yukio took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "I want you to go to the ship. If you see Sakito, drag him with you."  
  
"B-but..." Ame bit his tongue as three Orikan soldiers ran past their hiding place. "But what about...?"  
  
"I'm gonna try a North route. There's a couple of streets that'll take me back to the hotel's back lot and I'll meet up with you guys there." Yukio took a deep breath. "I know you want to come with me, but I really need you to protect Lady Achika and Hana. They're women and they need a man to protect them." He gave a false smile when he said that. It was a trick his mother had often used to get the Jurain nobility to go along with her; pretend to be a weak women to unite the men. Condescending, but useful.  
  
Ame took the bait. "Ye-yes, Prince Yukio." He nodded and took off running. Yukio heaved a sigh of relief before running in the opposite direction. He found himself well protected from Orikans, as most of the neighborhood had become aware of their presence and was trying to get as far away from the place as possible. Yukio squirmed his way between the crowd and ducked his head every time he saw the stark uniforms of the Orikan army. He was dressed much in the same way everyone else was and blended in well with the pandemonium.  
  
When that pandemonium included a wild blast decimating a building and scattering debris every where he was just as surprised and terrified as the people around him. When he looked up in the direction of the blast his eyes widened and he drew in his breath.  
  
Sakito was hovering in midair and if the look on his face was any indication, Ryoko's son was indeed following in her bloody footsteps.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Lady Achika Masaki held the little girl tightly, as though trying to shield her from the hell that was outside. When the small battle had broken out, the guards had left the hotel remains and the ship unguarded, making it easy for the two girls to sneak in and hide. Achika pressed her charge's face into her shoulder and whispered snippets of meaningless reassurance, wincing every time she remembered her grandfather stepping in front of her. The closet was small and Achika was close to tears when she heard the bang of a door being opened. Mentally reciting a prayer to Buddha, she closed her eyes and waited.  
  
When Ame opened the closet door she did not hold back, but burst out crying.  
  
"Lady...!"  
  
"I was so scared!" She slapped him. "Merciful Buddha, I thought you were...I thought you were one of them!" She sank to the floor, whimpering. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry." He looked away and for a moment was sure he was about to cry himself. "Prince Yukio told me to come back and protect you." He gave the staff a glance, painfully aware that his skill with it wasn't much. "He told me to wait, he's trying to find Sakito." He walked over to the closet and picked up Hana from where she was still hidden among Ryoko's dresses. "You okay?" She nodded and clung to him, sucking her thumb and burying her face in his shirt.  
  
Ame held her close for a moment, the only sound being Achika's sobs, before he suggested they raid the ship's supply store for something to eat.  
  
Outside....  
  
Yukio shouted out Sakito's name but the screams of the crowd drowned out his voice. Mentally cursing he ran up the hill of rubble that had been the building.  
  
"Sakito! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The redhead gave a twisted little grin. "Don't the Jurain's understand vengeance? Orikan's killed my parents, I kill Orikans. Simple."  
  
"Don't..." Yukio struggled to keep his balance. "Don't be stupid! We're getting away, the girls and Ame are back at the ship, you're upset, this isn't smart."  
  
Sakito didn't answer, instead he lowered himself down until he was eye level with Yukio. "I'm gonna draw them away from the ship, that might give you guys a chance to get out. I suggest you take it." He was gone before Yukio had a chance to respond.  
  
At the ship....  
  
Ame heaved a sigh of relief when Prince Yukio barged through the door, giving orders that they leave immediately. His relief was fleeting when he realized Sakito was not with the prince, who refused to answer any questions.  
  
"Lay a course for the Mulonin System and send a message to the leader of Moroko informing him of our arrival. I want us out of Jurain space in twenty minutes. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Ame nodded and put Hana down before heading toward the control room.  
  
Finding herself alone, Hana went over to the window and whimpered as she saw the buildings crumbling. It reminded her of when her neighborhood had been attacked. The little girl's blue-green eyes widened suddenly and she dashed out of the ship and into the street. She closed the door quietly, correctly guessing that if anyone knew she was going out, they would stop her.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" She ran after the woman. It had to be Mama! Mama had dark blond hair too, just like Hana's own! "Mama!" She reached out and grabbed the woman's vest. "Mama!"  
  
"Get off of me you little brat!" The woman turned around and slapped her away. "Get lost!"  
  
Hana slumped to the ground. Her face was stinging where the woman had slapped her and she felt like crying. It hadn't been Mama.  
  
Mama was dead.  
  
Hana crawled out of the street and under a small cave mad by fallen debris from a building. Drawing her knees up to her chin she closed her eyes.  
  
Twenty minutes later Yukio slammed his fist into a wall, causing Achika to gasp as she heard his knuckles crack. They couldn't figure out how Hana had left the ship without their knowing it, but Ame still silently blamed himself.  
  
Several days later, when most of the citizens of Jurai's main city had been evacuated and thousands of Orikan troops lay rotting in the dust, Sakito slumped against a pile of rubble and caught his breath. A flying piece of debris had struck against his forehead and a trickle of blood ran down his face. He didn't bother wiping it away, but took a deep breath and shakily stood up.  
  
He immediately fell back down and started cursing. Leaning his head back against the rubble he wiped his eyes and started sobbing. He was interrupted when he felt a light touch on his knee. He opened an eye, expecting to see some highly trained Orikan soldier pointing a weapon at him. He saw Hana.  
  
"You...you're the kid....Mom found you." She nodded. Her face was dirty and tear stained and the dress she wore was no longer pink, but dusty and ripped. She was almost as sorry looking as he was.  
  
If there had been anybody left in the capital city of Jurai, they might have seen a scrawny, red haired, ragged, teenage boy carrying an equally ragged little girl out of the city limits. Some light years away another teenage boy landed on a neutral planet and began pleading for assistance while on Earth two old men set about raising the offspring of the patron goddess of Jurai.  
  
Author's notes- Woot! I can't decide if this is a prologue or an epilogue. Whatever.  
  
First off, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. You are all inspiring, wonderful people who I will remember once I take over Jupiter. Thank you for the support and for kindly overlooking my mistakes and typos. It's been a long time since I watched the Tenchi series, and my memory is not the best.  
  
There is a sequel planned. It will focus mainly on the 'second generation' but there will be flashbacks as well as an explanation of what happened to Washu.

The chapter title is from Ace of Base's song 'Edge of Heaven'.   
  
Thank you all, and good night.


End file.
